Alakazam in love with a human (eevee espeon)
by PINKMOON25
Summary: Toni who was a human transformer into a Pokémon save them from a meteor and stay with her friend who was a bulbasaur but there had a huge fight and Toni quit. Bulbasaur didn't want her to leave he try to find her but give up. It been a year and Alakazam decide to go find her. Alakazam have feeling can he tell Toni how he feel before a team long along from his past come T.R.G
1. Chapter 1first time we meet

Chapter 1 first time we meet

My name is Alakazam am the leader of team A.C.T my team are Tyranitar and Charizard. We are a gold rank team and we are famous around this part. I had a vision a jumpuff was in trouble at I was at mt. blaze doing some rescuing a plulse to find his friend minun and I did my mission when I seen a jumpuff in trouble. After us rescuing my team and I came in Pokémon square there was having a meeting on the same Pokémon I sense in my vision, it was the same jumpuff. Everyone wanted to rescue him. Of course shiftry didn't want to do it. His teams only do it if there get pay good. And I told him you are a rescue team and your leaf can get that Pokémon out of trouble. You call yourself a reuse team and you not going to help that Pokémon you should be a shame of yourself. I made him go do it. Then I sense something again. I look and I saw this female eevee and she smell different then a regular eevee I meet. She smell different then her partner bulbusar. So we was about to leave when her partner call me.

Um hello Alakazam we an exploration team to we are team infinity and my name is bulbusar and this is my partner Toni.

Um hello. Said Toni the female eevee.

She different then her partner she very strong and still smell very different like she don't belong here. who is she?

So of course shiftry team failed so Toni and Bulbasaur went to mt. bristle. And save jumpluff and shiftry. Bulbasaur said that Toni it's a Pokémon she really a human. I knew she was different even the smell, I knew it. I told her where to go to the hill of ancient there is a friend of mines that a good psychic and tell you about your past. Because she said she doesn't remember. So she find the information and of cause gengar who on team beanies used to mess with them well she beat them and gengar told the whole town she was a curse human. I couldn't believe it. I was mad and came to the best and take her away. Bulbausr told me let Toni find the answer on why she turn into a Pokémon and maybe she not the curse one. She made her way to mt. freeze and we fight she very powerful human especially turn into one. Ninetails told her she not form the legend that someone else. She told it was a ghost Pokémon. I glad she find out she wasn't the human who abandon that Pokémon in the legend. I told her am sorry and she forgives me. We had to stop Groudon and I try to fight the beasts but he was to powerful, I was about to give up when a shadow ball came at Groudon. Toni and Bulbasaur were here. one there save my team and me and bravely went to Rayquaza . After the save we Toni had to go back to her world. Everyone mess her and she came back and I was happy as well.

One year later

Vensuar said Toni and him had a fight when there was still in first form and she left and never came back he said she quit. He try to go find her but couldn't I told him I go find her don't worry. Thank you Alakazam.

So I was in mediation and I saw a puple female canine and she was purple have purple eyes she had a red gem on her forehead. She was in my vision and I couldn't figure out who it was. The vision show me illusion forest that dungeon wasn't that bad it fill with psychic type. I told my team am going to find Toni. My team Charizard and Tyranitar told me to stay out of it that venasuar and Ms. Toni problem. But my heart, telling me to find Toni and I will do it.

This dungeon it's that tough it only ten floors. This forest had a sweet smell and I see the sun. Toni must be out here, and I will find her.

Comments

Alakazam have a crush on Toni even thought she a human can he try to get the team back together team infinity or Toni go back to the forest of illusion find out on chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2 Toni the espeon

Chapter 2 Toni the espeon

As I came to the end of this dungeon, I feel she here I can feel a powerful energy a powerful psychic energy hit me. Who are you show yourself. I am Alakazam of team Act am the leader stop hiding and shows you. But nothing happen it was queit. But he wasn't going to let his guard down some resuce team would have leave by now but he determined to find the answer. Maybe she not here I was about to turn around when I see someone jump in front of me and standing on a mountain rock.

I see the same puple canine looking at me, with purple eyes in my vision and the red gem. A powerful psyche pass this female canine and toward the leader of team Act. Same purple Pokémon as Alakazam approached her. "Toni".

She looking at me and said "Alakazam is that you. I haven't hear this voice in a long time it been a while."

Toni you okay. Yes am fine. Why are you here? No one have see you in a while and other explorer try to find you but failed there search. Because once you find the last exit I turn the table on them. I don't won't no one to find me. How did you find me? You know are a psychic Pokémon and psychic Pokémon having a psyche wave and we can sense it.

Oh that is true. Toni I was worry about you no one knows where you are. I want you to come back with me. Alakazam really want Toni come back with him.

Sorry am not coming back. Serious Toni.

Toni I- I have a confess I have Feeling for you Toni I love you. When you were an eevee I had feeling for you.

Toni was shock. You have feeling for me.

Yes and I love you. Alakazam gave Toni a kiss. UM. Toni was in shock. So will you stay in town for good? Yes. And I go back to my team. We having a festival tonight you want to come with me. Of course.

So I went to the flowers friend zone and told vensauar I be on his team again and he was so happy he hug me and ask me to be the leader again everyone miss me and I accept it.

Vensaur ask me can he take me to the festival um. Vensuar someone ask me already. Who Alakazam.

WELL I THOUGHT WE GO TOGTHER AS FRIENDS. Sorry vensauar IT okay am just glad you came back. But still we can go together as well.

WE CAN. OF COURSE.

So tonight the festival was good everyone was having a good timing. But I sense something in the bushes.

Hm I feel something is here my psychic ability tell me and it not a good present, it feel with revenge and rivalry. Toni oh hey Alakazam! It good you came back to Pokémon square everyone miss you even um.

Toni put her paw on his mouth I know you miss me to. You getting good on your telepathy are you. Yes I was practicing with ninetails.

Shadow in the brushes (T.R.G)

So Alakazam got a girlfriend. Let make him suffer boys. Yeah. By taking that pretty, psychic girl espeon. Her name is Toni. Oh on team infinity. Yes there are famous there are a gold rank team. Okay where her base it shape like an eevee. Oh nice places. Okay we get her in the morning he going to pay for what he did.


End file.
